1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a package assembly suitable for products of various sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical package assembly includes a paper box and a cushion pad. A recess is defined in the cushion pad for accommodating a product and protecting the product from a sudden shock that may occur during distribution. In order to conform to environmental recycling regulations, the cushion pad utilizes elastic cushion materials such as expanded polythene (EPE). However, the package assembly can only accommodate a product having one size. The package must be redesigned if it is to be used for a different sized product.
Therefore, a package assembly able to accommodate products of various sizes is desired to overcome the above-described deficiencies.